doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skye is the Limit St. Patrick's Day Special
"Mooooooom!" Emi cried running into Skye's study, were Skye sat working, "Reed pinched me!" Skye scooped her baby girl onto her lap. "She's not wearing green," Reed said. "Reed, darling, only leprechauns can pinch people," Skye scolded. "Why do they pinch people?" Emi pouted. "They only pinch people who don't wear green on St. Patrick's day," Skye explained, "if you wear green they can't see you." Beau walked into the room. "That's right, kiddos," Beau said, "Now why don't you run along and put on something green, alright?" The two children scampered off. Beau kissed Skye on the cheek. "You look very festive," he said to Skye. She was practically covered in green. "Will I was a short Irish ginger for a while," she said. "So I'm pretty sure I was a leprechaun." Beau laughed. "I can smell the corn beef and cabbage cooking," he said. "Reminds me of our trip to the potato famine." "I was thinking we should take the kids to see St. Patrick in person," Skye said, standing up. "We're banned from Earth though," Beau said. "Only from 2000 onwards," Skye said. "Now that I think of it though perhaps the Irish pirates will be a little too scary for Emi," "I know!" Beau said snapping his fingers. "We can invite your brother, Matthew, to visit." "That's a great idea, babe," Skye kissed Beau. "I'll go call him." Skye went to the control room, where the only phone was, and called her brother. They chatted for a minute before Skye hung up. "He said he'll be right over!" As she finished her sentence her brother appeared next to her. "I love this old gadget!" Matthew explained. "It's called a vortex manipulator," Skye said. They hugged. "And be careful with that, it has sentimental value." Beau and Matthew shook hands. Reed and Emi (covered in green marker) ran in to hug their uncle. "Look, Uncle Matty, Reed made me invisible!" Emi giggled. "Maybe to leprechauns, but not to the tickle monster!" Matthew said snatching Emi up and tickling her. Skye and Beau laughed. "Come on, Emi, you need to get cleaned up," Beau said. He led her by the hand to the bathroom down the hall. "It's good to see you, lil' sis," Matthew said after Skye finished showing him around. "I've missed you since that bogus institution banned you." "Torchwood isn't bogus, Matty," Skye said. "If I was in Jacks position I would have done the same thing." "Still it must be safe for you to come back now, there's been no sign of that woman anywhere," Matthew argued. "That woman is my mother and I can't put Earth in that kind of danger," Skye replied. "Besides I am really happy out here. I spend my days taking care of the kids and working on the ship. Also I am on a never ending hunt trying to find my old hedgehog; he's been hiding ever since I completed the Squeak Translator." "Skye, we both know you aren't cut out for housework," Matthew said. "You live for adventure." Skye was silent for a minute. "I still go on plenty of adventures, Matty," Skye said looking at the floor, "Every since I found my sisters." "Your what?" Matthew was interrupted by the sound of greetings in the front room. Matthew and Skye entered and found Alkyone & Ashtad hugging Skye's children. "'Ashtoret, we thought we would surprise you!" Ashtad said, hugging her sister. "Who's this?" Alkyone asked, looking at Matthew. "Alkyone, Ashtad, this is my brother, Matthew," Skye introduced her siblings, "Matthew, this is Alkyone & Ashtad; they are my sisters." "Oh, you're her foster brother!" Ashtad said. "We've heard so much about you!" "You're...you're Skye's sisters," Matthew stuttered. "Yep, we're triplets," Alkyone said, "The Mistress's legendary daughters." "Well... any sisters of Skye, I mean 'Ashtoret's are sisters of mine," Matthew said smiling. Skye's siblings all hugged; and Skye gave a sigh of relief. "Come on everyone, the corn beef is ready!' Beau said. "Corn beef today, beir rocks tomorrow!" Reed exclaimed.